The Unexpected
by RWBYfan4life
Summary: This is a very easy-going story about our favorite RWBY characters. Something to note is that there are no creatures of Grimm, weapons, dust, etc. involved in this story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected

Chapter 1

The First Day

**Note:** Here's a new original RWBY fanfic for you guys. Something about this story, there is no magic, dust, faunus, etc. This is simply a normal story about our favorite RWBY characters. I hope you enjoy.

Blake's eyes opened to the shining of the new day sun. she got out of bed and walked to the window. She unveiled the curtain and saw happiness flowing through the streets of her town. She took in the sun and stretched out her arms. When she brought her arms down, she looked into the streets one last time before she got ready and saw a beautiful girl in white. Her natural glow reflected had no comparison to the sun itself. The girl stopped in her tracks and looked at Blake's window. Blake was caught off guard and hid from the window. The girl in white brought her head back and continued to walk to school. Blake peeked her head out and saw that the girl had left. She closed the curtain and got ready.

"Blake, hurry up and eat your breakfast. You don't want to be late to your first day of high school," her mom shouted, peeking from the kitchen. Blake walked down the stairs, tying a black bow on her hair. "Jeez, sweety, take your precious time."

"Sorry, I had a weird morning."

"Well, eat up and head out. Ruby stopped by earlier and is waiting for you at the train station."

"She is?" Blake grabbed her fork and shoved some food in her mouth and ran out the door. "Bye mom. See you later." Before she could wave back, Blake was already out the door. Her mom shook her head and cleaned off the table, but she noticed that Blake had forgot her lunch. She shrugged her shoulders and put her lunch bag in the fridge.

Blake ran to the train station where she saw Ruby standing at the gate entrance. Ruby was a small girl, who had a particular taste for red. She wore her school uniform, but had a red cloak on her back. It was allowed to have one extra piece of clothing on their uniforms, but Blake thought this was a little too much.

"Hey Ruby, what are you wearing?"

"Uh, my uniform?"

"No, I mean that," pointing to her cloak.

"What? I like red. Don't judge me!"

"I'm not. Calm down." Blake put her hands in the air to signal surrender. The sound of train echoed through the station and they boarded. The ride to school was quite boring, but the feeling of going to high school for the first time filled their minds with joy.

When they reached their destination, Ruby pulled Blake off the bus and ran to school. Ruby held Blake's hand and pulled her through the school grounds and into the academic building. They first stopped at the freshman bulletin an looked for their class assignments. Ruby was restless, but Blake stayed calm.

"Look!"

"What? What?"

"We're in the same class together." Ruby hugged Blake. Because of her height, Ruby's face smashed into Blake's breasts. Blake's face started to turn red.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

"I'm just happy that we're in the same class." The bell rung to go to class.

They arrived at their classroom and saw that the other side of the room was all glass. Ruby ran to it to see what she was missing out. Blake followed behind her much slower. Ruby's face was glued to the window. Blake had her eyes wandering around the room. She didn't know anybody else there so she decided to stay with Ruby.

"Alright students, please take your seats. I'm Ms. Goodwitch and I'll be your homeroom teacher. Before we get started, your class president has a few words to say. Ms. Schnee." The door opened and a girl in white walked in. Blake's eyes shot open and couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Morning, my fellow classmates. I'm Weiss Schnee and I'm your class president. My goal this year is to make this year go by swimmingly for all of you. So I wish you all good luck and..." Weiss' eyes trailed over to Blake. She grew speechless. Blake grew embarrassed and moved her eyes to the window.

"Ms. Schnee, are you alright?"

She shook her head. "Ah yes, I'm fine." She walked to her seat, but kept her eyes on Blake the entire time. The rest of class flew by quickly and Blake felt like she didn't even know what had happened.

During lunch, Ruby and Blake stayed inside the classroom and ate lunch. Blake reached inside her bag and realized she didn't have lunch. She closed her bag and sighed. She looked at Ruby who was chowing down her food carelessly. She didn't even stop to ask Blake for some. Blake's stomach growled and she held it to try and quiet it.

"Here." Blake looked up and it was Weiss, offering her her sandwich. She was speechless; she didn't know what to say. "Um, are you okay?" Ruby nudged Blake's shoulder.

"Say something." Blake regained consciousness.

"Oh no, I couldn't." 

"No please, I insist." Blake grabbed her sandwich and touched Weiss' hand by accident. Blake's cheek blushed and pulled away as quickly as she could. Weiss walked off without another word and Blake watched her as she left the room. Ruby and Blake finished their lunch and continued their day at school. Nothing special really happened after lunch. When school ended, Ruby walked with Blake to the train station and parted when they reached their stop.

Blake walked home very quietly. She didn't mutter any words or look around. She stared at the ground until she got home.

"Hey mom, I'm home."

"Hi honey, how was your day?"

"It was good," she said as she walked up to her room.

"Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry." She got to her room and grabbed her pajamas. She went her bathroom and started her bath. The water started to steam and she stepped in. She dunked her entire body in the water until only her eyes and head were above water. She started to think about what happened today. She was wondering why she acted the way she did when she was around Weiss. Her long, white hair flowed through the air. Her pearl blue eyes sparkled like the ocean. She couldn't get over her beauty. She sighed and submerged her whole body.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Unexpected

Chapter 2

When Hearts Start Beating

The next morning was quite the same. Blake woke up and went to her window to take in the morning sun. however, she didn't see Weiss pass by like yesterday. She became saddened and closed her curtains to get ready. She showered and grabbed her bow and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. When she got to the kitchen, she was surprised to Ruby eating in her own house unannounced.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry for barging in, but my parents left the house early today and I didn't have any breakfast to eat...so I came here." She gave Blake a huge smile.

"It's fine with us, right Blake?"

"Of course." She had to say that. It's not like she was going to kick her best friend out of her house until she finished eating her breakfast. For some reason, Blake was feeling kind of bad about asking why Ruby was there. Ruby's been known for surprising Blake, but this time, it seemed a little different. They finished up their food and went to school. Before they left, Ruby made sure that Blake did not forget her lunch this time.

Class was boring that day. Usually, Blake has the ability to find interest in the things she learns, but everything felt very sluggish to her. Another thing that set the day off balance was the fact that Weiss wasn't in class. Blake looked around to see if she changed seats, but she was nowhere to be seen. Blake began to feel uneasy. This feeling caused her to become confused as well. She thought about why Weiss being gone gave her this specific feeling. She didn't even know her that much to care this much. Her head was constantly on a swivel, surveying the room.

"Hey Blake, are you alright?" Blake was still looking around when Ruby nudged her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." She became shocked and confused. She never lies, let alone to herself. Why was she doing this now? Something was obviously bothering her, but Ruby was completely unaware of what was going on.

Suddenly, the classroom door opened and out from the hallway emerged Weiss. Her eyes were red and she slumped into class. She sat down silently without a word. The teacher didn't ask a single question and no one wanted to concern themselves about what was happening. Blake leaned over to a couple of her neighbors and asked what happened, but they were all clueless or just ignored her question. Now that Weiss was here, Blake devoted all of her attention to her. When the bell rang for lunch, everyone did their usual; everyone, except for Weiss. She remained at her seat and didn't move a muscle. She was undisturbed he entire time she had been at school. Ruby and Blake, on the other hand, took out their lunch and began to eat. Ruby was mowing through her food as if she had never eaten before. Blake still had her concentration on Weiss. She would occasionally turn her head to over at Weiss, who had her head on the table and in her arms. Blake reached inside her bag to see if there was anything left and noticed that there was an extra sandwich packed. What the heck, mom? I'm not fat. She pulled it out and wondered if she should return the favor. She stood up and walked towards Weiss.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. Don't worry, I'll be right back." She made her way to Weiss, but before she could, Weiss stood up and ran out of the room. Blake stopped dead in her tracks.

What? There's no way I anything to her for her to leave so abruptly. Did I do something? Did something happen horrible happen to her? All of these thoughts were running through her mind while she was still standing in the middle of the room for no reason. Ruby came up from behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," she said while looking at the door. She did it again. She lied to herself. Ruby walked back to her desk and finished her lunch. Blake followed behind her, but noticed something was left on Weiss' desk. She was afraid to grab it because she wasn't sure if Weiss was going to return. She placed the notebook inside the desk and walked back to Ruby who wiped her face from a good meal.

When school was finished, Ruby ran out the door and to the station. Blake took a slower approach. She grabbed her things and headed towards the door. However, she stopped and realized that Weiss hadn't returned yet. She walked back to Weiss' desk and pulled out the notebook. She came out of the building and saw that Ruby was waiting for her the school gate.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"I went to get something. And also, you like to leave as soon as possible, speeds." She petted Ruby's head and put the notebook behind her back.

"Well, let's get going." They walked onto the train and headed home. On the way back, Ruby constantly talked about her day without inviting Blake onto the conversation. Blake, on the other hand, wasn't even paying attention to Ruby. To Blake, there was just a bunch of mumbles coming from Ruby's mouth. She just stared out the window and wondered what she should do with the notebook. There was no way she was going to keep it because she didn't want to come off as a stalker, but she did want to find some way to talk to that girl.

The train arrived at the station and the two girls went their separate ways. Ruby skipped home merrily, but Blake decided to take a stroll though the neighborhood park. The bright, orange sun was setting on the hill of the neighborhood when she arrived at the park. She still had no idea what to do with the notebook. She kept staring at it with blank looks. She got on her favorite swing to see if it would spark an idea, but it proved worthless. After that, she laid underneath the giant oak tree to try and calm her mind, but it only made her think about the situation even more. She got up in frustration and decided to go home. When she turned around to head home, she saw somebody sitting on the park bench just ahead of her. She couldn't make out who it was due to the horrible lighting and distance she was from that person. As she neared the person, she noticed that they liked white and realized who it was. She grew tense. Weiss had her head down and Blake took this opportunity to try and evade her. She didn't really know what she was doing because earlier, she told her herself that she wanted to talk to this girl.

"You're that girl from yesterday," she said while bringing her head up. Blake couldn't believe what was happening. She was torn in two. Should she talk to her or not? She stopped where she was, but didn't turn around.

"W-What do you mean?" she said nervously.

"Is that my notebook?" Blake hadn't even realized that she was pretty much flaunting it in Weiss' face.

"Y-Yes." She turned to face Weiss and handed her the notebook.

"Thank you." Weiss grabbed her notebook from Blake, but while she took it, the tips of Weiss' fingers touched Blake's hand. They both blushed and accidentally dropped the notebook. Shocked, they both reached for it at the same time and ended up bonking each other's heads. Weiss pulled away and grabbed her head in pain. Blake lost her strength and fell onto to her knees and proceeded to pick up the notebook. She put it right underneath Weiss' eyes which caused her to look up and see that Blake's beautiful amber eyes were looking at her. Weiss grabbed the book and turned away shyly, her cheeks were red like roses.

"Um, I'm Blake." Weiss didn't respond. Her body was still facing the other way. "I like your notebook. That snowflake is beautiful."

"It's not a snowflake," she said softly. "It's the insignia of my family. I don't really know what it is."

"Well, I like it." Weiss brushed some of her hair out of the way and turned to face Blake. Blake noticed that Weiss had a small smile on her face. "What happened to you at school today? I didn't see you...well, I did, but for only like a few minutes."

"My house was burnt down." Blake was speechless. "Along with my parents." Weiss broke into tears and leapt into Blake's arms. She didn't know what to do. This caught her off guard. She simply put her arms around Weiss and kept her close.

"D-Do you have a place to stay?"

Sniffling, "No, my family lives all around the world and I don't have any money."

Blake sighed, "W-Would you like to stay with me?"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Unexpected

Chapter 3

The Invited

**Note:** So I've decided to take a short break from my move so I'm going to try to crank these out to guys as fast as possible. It may seem rushed at some points, but I don't want you guys to be too bored while I'm away. So I hope you all enjoy!

Weiss was caught off guard by this question. Her face started to trail away from Blake's. Blake didn't realize what she just asked. She didn't even know her very well. Weiss hasn't even met Blake's mom. How is she suppose to bring her home without getting caught?

"I'm sorry for asking that. I don't know what came over me." Blake's head fell to the floor.

"If it's no problem, I would appreciate it." Blake's eyes shot open.

"Really? You don't find it weird?"

"Why? You're just being a kind person offering someone in need your help." In her head, she knew that that was a lie. She obviously wants to get close to this girl, but still can't find the right way to do it. Even though this method seemed very direct, it's the only thing that will help this girl. She brought Weiss onto her feet and guided her to her house.

When they got to her house, Blake stopped her before they reached the front gate. She looked at her house and noticed that her mom was still awake. She had to come up with something different. She looked up and saw that her bedroom window was open. Blake took Weiss' hand and took her to a place where they could easily climb up to her room. The climb up wasn't so bad for Blake because she did it all the time when she was younger, but Weiss had some difficulty. She barely made it up to her room without dying. Weiss made it into the room and plopped on the floor from exhaustion.

"Okay, I'm going to go downstairs to let my mom know I'm home and then I'm going to get ready for bed. Please make yourself at home. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thank you." Blake stepped out and went downstairs. Meanwhile, Weiss was sitting on the floor and had no idea what she should do. She looked around the room and noticed Blake had a container of wet wipes. She started to fell and smell her own body and noticed that she was kind of smelly. She took off her shirt and started to wipe herself down. Suddenly, the door handle turned and Blake entered.

"Hey, sorry, but I forgot to get my... Ahhh! What are...!" Weiss turned her head to see Blake staring at her topless. Weiss covered her breasts in fear. Blake turned around after a couple of seconds. "Um, what are you doing?"

"I was feeling kind of gross so I decided to clean myself."

"Why didn't you just ask me? I couldn't have brought you a warm towel."

"It's fine. You can turn around now. My clothes are back on. I apologize for my rude behavior." Blake slowly brought her body around to face Weiss again. Her clothes were back on so it gave Blake a sense of relief.

"Well, what I was saying earlier was that I need to grab my pajamas and take a shower." Blake walked over to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. Blake found it weird that Weiss was still sitting on the floor. "You know, you can sit on my chair or my bed. Your free to make yourself comfortable." Blake walked out and was intercepted by her mom.

"Are you alright, honey? I heard you scream and I thought something happened." Blake grew tense and didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just accidentally dropped something."

"Here, I'll clean it up." Her mom started to head for her room. Blake cut her off before she reached the top of the stairs.

"It's fine. I already cleaned it up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's all good now."

"Alright." Her mom headed back downstairs and she headed to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and walked in. The hot water started to fill the room with steam and when she finished up, she simply stood underneath the shower head and thought.

What I am suppose to do now? There's no way I can keep this a secret from my mom for long, but the question is how am I going to tell her? She doesn't know Weiss and Weiss doesn't know her. In her terms, I've pretty much invited a stranger into my house. She didn't know what to do and she realized that it was bad to think about these kind of things before she went to bed. She sighed and put her face directly into the shooting water. She turned off the shower and got dressed. When she finished, she opened the door to scan the area and her mom wasn't there so she ran back to her room and shut the door. However, the light was off and when she turned around, she saw that Weiss was sleeping on her bed. Blake smiled and walked over to her closet where she grabbed an extra blanket and pillow. She laid the two things on the floor and tried to sleep. All the while, she was constantly thinking about her predicament with Weiss.

I feel so bad for Weiss that she has to go through this in her lifetime. No child should have to live without their parents. But then again, I've been doing half for my entire life. She began to think about her father and how she never met him. He ended up leaving her when she was very young and never came back. Her mom never brings up her father because she knows that it's a very sensitive topic for the both of them. At that moment, Blake began to feel sympathy for Weiss that she was taking it so well. She turned to look at Weiss, who was sleeping like a baby. A tear emerged from Blake's eye as she finally went to sleep.

...

Knock...knock...knock. "Blake, I know it's the weekend, but we have some things to do around the house so wake up." Blake opened her eyes slowly and stretched out her arms. Before she was fully awake, she realized that Weiss was still sleeping on her bed. She got up as fast as she could and stuffed her blanket inside the closet.

"Okay, I-I'll be right out," she said nervously.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just dropped something."

"What was it?"

"Nothing, don't worry." Her mom was growing impatient. She knew Blake was hiding something.

"I'm coming in." Blake's eyes shot open. She ran over to her bed and jumped inside the blanket, trying to cover up Weiss' body. "Are you sure you're alright?" she said as she came through the door.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" suddenly, Weiss' arm came up from behind her and wrapped it around Blake's waist. Her mom's eyes sharpened. "Come downstairs right now, and bring your guest with you." She closed the door harshly behind her as she left the room. Blake sighed in disappointment. This was the one thing she didn't want to happen: Her mom finding out someone stayed the night without permission. She turned, woke up Weiss, and told her to follow her downstairs.

They walked down the stairs together and into the living room, but noticed that her mom had a different look than the one she had earlier. The sat down on the couch in front of her and braced themselves.

"Now, tell me why you're here?"

Blake butted in, "She's here because she needed a place to stay."

Her mom stuck back, "I didn't ask you Blake." Her eyes were glued to Weiss.

"I apologize for all of this. This is my fault. I asked Blake so abruptly, hoping she would say yes and she did. If I'm a hassle, I am willing to leave."

"You didn't quite answer my question. Why are you here?"

Weiss took and deep breath and tried her hardest to hold in the tears. "My house was burnt down with my parents still inside. They told me that they didn't have any leads on how the fire started, but all I knew was that I was alone. None of my close family lives in the city and I don't have very many friends. I would gladly leave to my other family's homes, but I have no money. I hope you'll understand. I meant no disrespect." Blake's mom gasped and started to tear up.

"Oh my, I'm...I'm so sorry." Blake put her arm around Weiss to give her some comfort. Blake's mom wiped the tears from her face and returned to the conversation as strong as she was. "So." Blake took her arm off of Weiss. "You need a place to stay?" Weiss nodded. "Well, you're welcome to stay here. We only have two bedrooms so you'll have to share with Blake."

"No. She's our guest. She can take my bed and I'll sleep down here."

"Does that sound good?" Weiss nodded shyly. "Next time Blake, don't try to sneak one by me like that again?"

"Okay." Her mom stood up and left the room. Blake turned towards Weiss, who had her head facing the floor. "Are you okay?" She placed her hands on Weiss' shoulders and she looked up.

"I miss them so much." She started to cry and leaned on Blake's chest. Again, she was caught off guard. She did what she knew. She hugged her softly and brushed through her hair.

"It's okay Weiss. We're here for you."

"Thank you," she said with a weak voice. Blake leaned her head on Weiss' and closed her eyes. She was starting to believe that this was going to work out. She did feel sympathy for Weiss, but she was also really glad that she was staying with her.

"Alright ladies, enough free time. We have some work to do. For you Weiss, although you are our guest, I expect you to clean up after yourself and others if necessary. I know that's asking a bit from you, but this house has constantly been 100% functional 100% of the time."

"No, no, it's fine. I completely understand. Thank you so much for letting me stay here with you."

"No problem. We are honored to have you." Blake looked down at Weiss who finally starting to grow a smile.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Unexpected

Chapter 4

The House of the Belladonnas

Work around the house was very tedious, especially that weekend. They literally cleaned every corner of the house until it was spotless. Everyone had a specific job, even Weiss. She cleaned the living room and kitchen. Blake cleaned the bedrooms and dining room. Her mom cleaned everywhere else (too big of a house to name everything). They started right in the morning at 10am and didn't finish until 4pm in the afternoon. When everything was done, Blake and Weiss plopped on the couch in exhaustion.

"Wow, I never realized how fun cleaning is."

"Are you serious? My house is huge. It's like a new definition of hell."

"Blake, I was just joking."

"Oh thank God. Well, I'm just glad we're done." They both leaned back onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling. The fan was spinning around and around and they were captivated by it.

"Hey, not to be intruding or anything, but when I was cleaning the living room, I noticed that I never saw a picture of your dad. Why is that?"

"I think it's best that that stays an unknown about topic."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Blake became very silent. This was the first time in a long time when her "father" was brought up. For some reason, this topic was never agreeable to her.

"If you'll excuse me," she got up and headed upstairs to take a shower. During her shower, she continued to ponder why she was so bothered by Weiss' question. She was just curious and Blake shunned her away as if she committed some kind of sin. She put her head down underneath the shower head and watched the water fall from her face. Minutes went by and knock came from the door. It was Weiss.

"Hey Blake, are you okay?" There was no response. All she heard was the sound of the shower turning off. Suddenly, Blake opened the door with only a towel around her body and look of sadness on her face.

"Come with me." She took Weiss' hand and lead her to her room. They both sat on the floor and prepared for what was to come. "I'm really sorry about earlier. You're question took me by surprise and I didn't know what to say. I've never told anybody this so it might be a little hard for me." Weiss leaned in. "I don't really have a father. My birth was an accident. I was an unplanned baby that nobody wanted. My mom got pregnant and then he just fell off the face of the earth. My mom was so young when she had me and had no idea what to do. She barely made it through school because she didn't trust babysitters so she brought me to her classes and the professors hated her for it. Also, because of me, she had to change her major from communications to nursing, but I guess that was the better choice for me. Ever since I could remember, my mom never talked about him and I never asked. She's always loved me with all of her heart so I never needed to know. I'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanted to hear, but I felt that you deserved to hear it since you're going through something tragic as well." Weiss' eyes started to tear, but tried her best to hide it from Blake.

"I'm so sorry. I guess you can never tell who someone is just by how they look like on the outside." Blake really appreciated this comment by Weiss. It also made her realize that Weiss was exactly the same as her, but she had no idea about who Weiss really was as a person. Blake stood up and attempted to leave the room, but Weiss grabbed her arm and asked her to stay. "I guess it's my turn then."

"No, if you don't feel comfortable about this, you don't have to. No one is forcing you to do this."

"No, but I think I should or else it'll just hurt me more by keeping it inside."

"Alright. Take your time then." Weiss took a deep breath and began her story. "My parents have been rich their entire lives so I was born into a very sheltered life with my sister." Already, the story took a turn that Blake wasn't expecting.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she's older than me and is in college right now." Blake had said too much. She told Weiss to continue with her story. "However, they favored my sister all of the time. At that age, I thought it was just because younger people were unimportant, but then as I got older, I started to realize that I was becoming invisible to them. They never noticed me and I started to break away from them. I never talked to them, never asked for anything and the day my sister left for college really told me truth of my life. I was exactly like you: An unwanted child. I finally realized who I was to them and made the ultimate decision that changed my life. I burned my house down. I know it sounds bad, but I couldn't live on anymore, knowing the fact that they didn't love me anymore. And I completely understand if you don't want me here anymore, but the pain and anger has been growing inside me for too long. I apologize for revealing myself to you, but there's no one else I can trust." Weiss started to cry. "Please forgive me. I just felt that you and I could relate to a hard life of struggling and discovery. I know I'm going to sound like a psycho for saying this, but I've never felt more free in my entire life."

Blake shuffled over to Weiss and hugged her as tight as she could. Blake started to tear up as well. She couldn't believe that someone could have such a hard life. She couldn't believe that Weiss was trusting her with such a serious moment in her life. Blake tried not to say anything at the time. It was unnecessary.

"Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me. I promise." Weiss looked up at Blake.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"I don't know either."

The rest of the weekend was pretty average. Blake's mom still had no idea about Weiss' little secret. However, Blake has been trying to hint to her mom that she was hiding something, but Weiss continued to harp on Blake that it needed to stay between the two of them. Blake was confused about all of this. Why did she tell her and not want anybody else to know? As the weekend came to a close, Blake was starting to wonder if it was the best thing for her to know Weiss' secret.


	5. Chapter 5

The Unexpected

Chapter 5

The Surprises Continue

**Note:** So I'm continuing my move this week so this will probably the last part out for a while. I promise that they'll continue to come out. Just try and be patient with me. I do hope you guys are enjoying this story. Originals always take awhile to get going. Enjoy!

It was a strange morning for Blake. The school week started again and there was no morning sun to wake her up. She had forgotten that she was in the living room while Weiss was in her room. She folded up her blanket, put away her pillow, and went up to her room to grab her clothes. She opened the door and was surprised to see already up and with her bed made. Blake gave her a friendly good morning and went to get ready. After she was done, Weiss followed behind her and they both met up for breakfast downstairs. Breakfast wasn't anything special. They finished rather quickly and headed off to school. She was still on edge about Weiss and who she really was as a person.

"Hey Blake, are you okay? You've been so quiet this morning."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that the couch isn't the most comfortable thing in the world."

"I'm sorry. If you want your bed..."

"No, no. It's fine. You're our guest. I can't make you sleep anywhere that's not fair to you." Weiss smiled. She was amazed that Blake was still treating her normally. When they reached the station, Ruby was waiting with a weird look on her face. Ruby pulled Blake over to the side and whispered,

"Dang Blake, I didn't know you were giving girls a chance. I'm so proud of you."

"Ruby. It's not like that. She needed a place to stay and I was available at the time."

"A sleepover? Why didn't you invite me?"

"That's not what I meant, dummy." Weiss cut in.

"Hi, I'm Weiss."

"Hi, I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you." Ruby looked at Blake with a disappointed look. Blake returned her look with a look of confusion. She didn't know what Ruby was thinking. "Well, should we go?"

"Yeah, let's go." On the train ride to school, no one spoke a word and no one made eye contact with each other at all. Near the end of the trip, Weiss finally broke the silence and whispered to Blake. "You know, Ruby seems like a very nice girl."

"She's alright, when you're not close to her."

"What do you mean?"

"I've known her since elementary and she's changed a lot. Back then, she was very quiet and to herself. Now, she's broken out of her shell, and also, she's become really clingy to me lately and it's been concerning to me."

"Why is that?"

"I have no idea. I'm a horrible judge at reading stuff like that."

"Maybe she likes you." Blake's face became red like a rose.

"What?! That's ridiculous. We're too close of friends for that to be the case." Weiss didn't believe a single word that came out of Blake's mouth. She looked at Ruby who was acting strange. She holding one of the bars inside the cart very tightly and was breathing heavily.

The train arrived and they stepped off. However, Weiss ran to Blake and hugged her arm. Weiss looked back to see Ruby turning her head from this sight. Blake was confused.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was feeling cold."

"Then why didn't you bring something warm?"

"I don't know." Weiss just smiled at Blake who simply decided to go along with whatever she was plotting. All she knew was that Weiss was acting different than usual. Meanwhile, ruby was watching everything that was going on and was starting to become jealous. Her face reddened and she stomped heavily behind them.

When class started, Blake stared out the window. Ruby sat a few seats in front of her so she would occasionally look back to see what she was doing. Weiss would look at Ruby and wonder why she shared so much concern for Blake. While there was a train of people looking around, the teacher came up with an announcement.

"Listen up class. We have a transfer student joining us today so please treat her with respect. Please come in." Before the girl revealed herself, Blake finally brought her eyes away from the window and to the door where the girl would come from. For some reason, she was interested in who the new person might be. The door opened slowly. The girl was a tall, beautiful blond who caught Blake's attention in the blink of an eye.

"Hi, my name is Yang Xiao Long, but you can just call me Yang. Something about me is that I love long walks on the beach and watching the sun set." Everybody in class cheered out in joy. They already loved her and it was obvious that the guys were super interested in her.

"Um, if you can find an empty seat, that would be great because we'll be starting soon." Yang bowed and walked towards the back of the room where she spotted an empty seat right next to Blake. She dropped her things and sat down. Before she got too close, Blake removed her eyes from the new girl and back to the window that appeared to be so interesting for her. Yang sat down properly and looked around curiously. Everyone was staring at her except for Blake.

"HI," she said shyly. Blake didn't respond. "I'm Yang. What's your name?" She still didn't realize that she was talking to her. Yang tapped her on the shoulder and Blake finally turned around. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm, uh..."

"Blake. And I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you." Ruby had the biggest smile on her face.

"Hi Ruby."

"Alright, enough back there. Class is starting. You can talk later during lunch." They turned their heads to the front of the class and readied themselves for three hours of fun.

The bell rang for lunch and everyone did their thing. Blake noticed that Yang was leaving the room for lunch. Ruby pulled a seat next to Blake and pulled out her food. Weiss did the same. Now, she was sandwiched by the two. As lunch came to a start, they started to bombard her with questions. What do you think of the new girl? Do you like her? Are you okay? What's with you? She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and left the room without telling them where she was going. She slammed the door behind her and just left. She didn't know where to go. She went downstairs and left the building to go sit on a bench, but when she got there, she noticed someone was already there.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you." She stopped.

"It's alright. I'm all alone so it's no bother. Would you like to join me?"

"S-Sure." Blake sat down quietly next to Yang, but not too close.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?" Blake looked up to see the sun shining down on top of her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It is. These days always speak to me."

"Really? What do they say?" Blake was caught off guard by this question. She's never had to answer it. It's just been thought about.

"Um, usually it means that the day will be meant for something new."

"Well, hey, what do you know? I'm new. Does that count?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, I'm uh, really sorry about today in class. I wasn't 100% there at the time. I usually don't ignore people like that."

"Ah, it's fine. No worries." Blake started to take sneak peeks at Yang. She noticed that her posture was incredible and that her hair was flowing beautifully through the air. When she turned her head to see more, she was blinded by the sun reflecting off of her hair. She covered her eyes in pain. Yang looked at Blake to see that she was hurting. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just that the sun is really bright today."

"It may sound stupid, but my parents said that I was born from a droplet of the sun that fell to earth. That's why I have blond hair like this." Blake was finally recovering from her blindness.

"Well, they were definitely right. It's beautiful."

"Thanks." Yang blushed. "Hey, are you busy later because I was wondering if you could show me around town. I'm new to this place and I'm curious about this place."

"No, I'm not doing anything. I'd love to show you around."

"Great. Meet me at my place at 4 after school. Bye." She stood up and ran off. Before she left, she left a slip of paper that had her address on it. Blake folded it up and put it away in her pocket. After she was left alone, she decided to head back to class before the bell rang. She opened up the classroom door and saw Ruby and Weiss waiting for her. She sighed and closed the door behind her.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

The Unexpected

Chapter 6

The Apology

**Note:** Alright, I'm back. According to the title, I want to apologize that my personal necessities took a lot out of me, but nothing like that should be happening for awhile. Something I have to point out is that I started this chapter before I moved so if it seems weird and disrupting, I apologize. I'm sorry for making you guys wait, but I hope you enjoy!

The rest of the week was very tiring for Blake. Ruby and Weiss were proving to be annoying and she wasn't seeing a lot of Yang. The weekend arrived and she trapped herself in her room without Weiss. At this point, the only paradise for her was her books. Weiss was still living with her, but she didn't bother her. Weiss wasn't much of a people person, but she knew that something was troubling Blake. She wanted to see if there was anything she could do, but she didn't know where to start. She simply sat in the living room contemplating on if she should do something about this. Hours went by and she finally made up her mind. She got up and walked up to Blake's room. She knocked as peacefully as she could.

"Hey Blake, may I come in?"

"Sure." She put her book down to invite Weiss in.

"Sorry for bothering you, but there was something bothering me. I know that you're going through a tough time right now and I think part of it is me." Weiss stopped to see if she got get a sign from Blake. However, Blake was impossible to read. "That being said, I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I caused you any problems. I won't get in your way anymore." Weiss stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait," Blake said softly. "Please stay." Weiss stopped suddenly. She was surprised that her plan worked. She closed the door and sat on the ground next to Blake's bed. "The truth is: I'm not used to all of this commotion. Before you came here, my life was very calm and then it became hectic; no offense to you. It's just that I'm changing inside, I can't really describe it though. And also, people around me are changing as well. I'm just not the adaptable type. So I'm sorry if I was sending the wrong message that you were the problem. You're totally fine." Weiss smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." There was an awkward silence for a bit. "Hey, how about we go out for a bit?"

"That sounds great. This room is feeling really crammed right now." They walked out and headed towards the front door. "Hey mom, Weiss and I are heading out for a bit. We'll be back."

In the distance, "Alright, have fun." They closed the door and headed for downtown. They made their to the city, but had no idea of what they were going to do.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Actually, there's this ramen house that I've been wanting to try for a long time."

"Alright, let's go there."

"Well, there's a reason why I haven't been there yet. The place is very popular and it's nearly impossible to get a seat there."

"Let's just try it anyway. What are we going to lose?" Blake was thinking time, but she had to stay optimistic. Also, she didn't have anything else going on that night so she had all the time in the world.

Minutes went by and they finally made it to the restaurant. Unfortunately, they were stopped by a long line of people trying to get into the ramen house. Weiss and Blake grew saddened. They didn't know what to do. The sight of that long line scared away their cravings for food. They turned around and decided to head back home. Then suddenly,

"Blake, is that you?!" She turned around for she was confused. Who could possibly be out at this time who knew her? It was Yang.

"Yang?"

"Hey Blake, hi Weiss. What are you guys doing here?"

"We were planning on eating at the ramen house, but when we say the crazy pack of people, we decided to go home."

"Are you sure? I can get you guys a table if you want."

"How?"

"My family owns the place. They always tell me to bring my friends in anytime." Both of their faces lit up. They tried to stay as modest as they could, but they were thinking to themselves, 'If you insist, then I guess.' Yang showed them inside and sat them in a private area of the restaurant. Weiss and Blake sat down and were amazed at everything they saw. The place was huge yet it didn't feel like it at all.

"So what's good here?"

"Well, aside from the obvious, our beef is really good, but I strongly suggest getting ramen. I mean, that's what we're known for. Oh yeah, it's on the house, so order whatever you like." Weiss looked at Blake in question.

"Are you sure," she asked.

"Of course. Since I don't have a lot of friends this won't cost that much to our business so count yourselves lucky."

"Alright, well, I'll have the ramen."

"Me too."

"Alright sounds good. I'll be right back with your drinks." Weiss and Blake continued to look around the place. They saw people enjoying themselves and having a great time and it started to affect Blake. She still wasn't feeling her best and knowing that she wasn't 100% brought her mood down. "Alright, here we are."

"Hey Yang, where's the bathroom?"

"It's down the hall and it'll be on the left."

"Thank you." She stood up and proceeded to the bathroom. Oddly enough, Blake started to feel less tense as she left the table. Blake's head hit the table and Yang was caught off guard.

"Are you okay?" She didn't respond. "Blake, what's wrong?" She brought her head up slowly.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure."

"Well, Weiss is staying with me and she's been such a great person ever since we invited her in, but I've been feeling really weird. She caught my attention the first day I saw her and I kind of think I'm starting to like her, but these past few days, I feel that we've been growing apart. So I don't know what to do." Blake shoved her hands in her face and sighed.

"Well, how well do you know her?"

"Huh?"

"Do you personally know well?"

"I mean, I guess. We did share some things that I think are pretty personal so..."

"Have you accepted her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, in order to be friends with someone, you have to be able to put yourself in their shoes and say to yourself that what they are doing is the right thing for everyone. Once you do that, you've accepted them into your life. Is this why you've been acting strange?"

"No, I think it's because I have accepted her. The last person I was able to do that for was Ruby and I met her in elementary school so it feels weird that I've been able to."

"Well, here's this. Have you accepted yourself?" Blake didn't respond. She put her head down and thought about that question. She didn't really understand what Yang was trying to say. When she looked up again, she noticed that Yang left and Weiss was back from the bathroom. The food had arrived and they proceeded to eat. The food was divine, considering the fact that it was simply ramen. Weiss and Blake insisted on paying for the meal, but Yang told them it was a gift to friends. When Yang said friends, it made Blake think about what she said earlier about being accepting to both yourself and others.

On the way home, Weiss tried to hold a conversation with Blake, but she would give her simple answers that ended anything Weiss tried to start. After a while, Weiss took the hint and shut up the rest of the way home. When they got home, Blake silently grabbed her things and got ready for bed. The weird thing was that Blake took an abnormally long time to finish up. When she finished, she plopped onto the couch and thought to herself.

Am I the bad guy here? I mean, she told me what happened and I told her I wouldn't tell anyone else. Isn't that reason enough to accept? Throughout all of this thought, she would occasionally have lapses to redirect her thought process. Wait a second, think about what Yang said. You have to be accepting of one's self too. What does that mean? Does that mean that I have to able to accept the fact that Weiss trusts me? The thing she told me seemed like a very important point in her life that any normal person would be terrified to tell anybody else. Is this what Yang meant?

"Good night Blake." She didn't respond. She was too busy inside her preoccupied mind to even realize that Weiss said that to her. After she felt that she understood Yang's question, she started to overview her day and she realized that she was disapproving to everybody, not just Weiss. Blake felt that because she didn't believe in herself that she couldn't do the same to other people. It wasn't her friends fault, even though they were acting annoying. She just couldn't see over the fact that she has accepted them into her life. Her eyes shot open and she sat up from the couch. She got up and decided to go up to her room. She quietly opened the door and asked if Weiss was awake. She gave a half-conscious answer which gave Blake enough confirmation to go inside. She climbed over Weiss' body and laid down next to her on the bed. She kissed Weiss on the cheek and whispered,

"I'm sorry Weiss. For not understanding." This move by Blake woke up Weiss and she turned to face her.

"It's not your fault. I didn't notice that you're not used to situations like this and I piled a lot on you so I'm sorry."

"I can't accept your apology because of what you said. You know that I'm like this and it's because we just met that you did the things you did. For me, I was ignorant and selfish. I only thought about you and I didn't retrospect on myself. I finally understand now that you trust me...and I trust you." Weiss smiled and cuddled into Blake's chest. They both smiled and went to sleep.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Note to my fellow readers

Lately, I've experienced a bad case of writer's block. This has caused me to lose the purpose of this story so I apologize in advance that this story will end where it is. I'm sorry if this disappoints anybody, but I just feel that I'm disappointing you guys more for not knowing what I'm truly writing. Don't worry, I'll still come up with other stuff. I just hope that I don't let you guys down again. So whoever still reads my stuff, be patient with me for I'm trying my best to come up with something you'll all like. Thank you for listening.

-RWBYfan4life


End file.
